


Best Behaviour

by functiondys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Imps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/functiondys/pseuds/functiondys
Summary: Fan art, inspired by the delightfully twisted work of gwenore. Because best behaviour only lasts so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His eyes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849503) by [Gwenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore). 




	2. You Taught the Imps to Steal Books?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment from Beneath the Skin that made me laugh, text is paraphrased. Also I figured out image sizing, yay me. I think.


End file.
